ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalanche
Three girls; Chiya, Sayuri and Ryoko, go on vacation in the mountains, where they meet the boys and girl from a certain host club. There is an avalanche, and they are trapped in the cabin. Will they get along, or will they drive each other crazy? Avalanche is a fanfiction written by Scarly Chapter One ~ Arriving At The Cabin In the mountains, was a rustic mountain cabin, the winds brushed snowflakes towards the wooden cabin. Breaking the silence, was the soft crunching of tires on snow. A jeep came to a stop outside the cabin, but no sooner had it stopped, did an eager girl with long raven black hair emerge from it, Ryoko Ueda. As much as she would like to let the driver open the door for her, her impatience told her that he would take far too long. Her feet landed on the snow with a crunch. "Isn't it beautiful?" said Ryoko, holding her hand to shield her eyes as she looked up at the log cabin. The other two girls, that had to get out of the other door because Ryoko was blocking the way, didn't seem to take much notice of the cabin. One with short brown hair, Sayuri Maruyama, and the other with long blonde hair, Chiya Nakayama, was too preoccupied with retrieving their suitcases from the boot of the car. "Ryoko, can't you help too?" asked Chiya, while lifting a bag that was far too heavy for her. "No can do, Chiya, you know what Milady always says; I am personally responsible for taking care of my gift to the club," Ryoko replied, holding up both hands. Her fingers spread out wide. "Can't go hurting my hands now, can I?" "In other words, you're lazy," said Sayuri, bluntly. Ryoko pouted at them, as she walked towards the door, they had lost any hopes of getting her to help now. Much to her surprise, when she opened the front door, she wasn't met by the coldness that lingered in the air along with an empty cabin, but the warmth of a roaring fire and seven boys. The gaze from her eyes, traced the contours of each face. This couldn't be right. There was only one cabin up here, and they had booked this one weeks ago. "Hey, Ryoko, you could at least lift the light ones..." Chiya began, but her words abandoned her when her eyes were met with the sight that had rendered Ryoko to silence. Sayuri was right behind them, but she was rendered temporarily silent. The boys were equally as surprised to see three girls enter their cabin, since they were under the impression that they would be the only ones staying here. Honey was the first to approach them with a cute smile, carrying his beloved Usa-chan. "Hi! I'm Honey, and who are you ladies?" said Honey, with his usual air of cuteness. Sayuri could not help herself, he was far too cute. Her hands clamped down either side of his face, with tears of joy flowing from her eyes. "AREN'T YOU JUST ADORABLE!!?" Sayuri declared, before sweeping him into a bear hug, ignoring Honey's yell of protest. "You are just so cute, and I could wrap you up in a big bow... and keep you forever!" Not surprised by her friends reaction to what appeared to be a little boy, Chiya crossed the threshold, and approached Kyoya. "I think there seems to be a mistake, we booked this cabin months ago, the travel agency gave us the impression that we would be the only ones staying here," said Chiya, in a matter-of-fact way. "We were also under the same impression, when we booked the cabin," Kyoya replied, his voice lacking some of the charm he saved for the guests of the host club. Once Kyoya and Chiya were debating this, and eventually got onto their respective cellphones to discuss this mix up with the travel agent, the two groups came together on their own. While Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey sat on the three seat sofa, Tamaki and Haruhi sat on a loveseat, Sayuri and Ryoko occupied the other loveseat. Instead of sitting with the others, Mori sat at the nearby table, occasionally casting a glance at Honey. Introductions were made, and shortly after, Honey had nicknamed both of them. (Ryo-chan and Sayu-chan.) Then, when it was Haruhi's turn to introduce herself, she did not get the response they were expecting. "Girl's name, girl's voice... is there something you're trying to hide?" Sayuri inquired. Her gaze traced the contours of Haruhi's face, and she was sure, with out a doubt that Haruhi was either a girl or a very very feminine boy. Hikaru and Kaoru forced a laugh, and patted Haruhi on the head. "No, of course he isn't... looking extra manly today, Haruhi," said the twins. Neither of the girls were fooled. The conversation soon shifted, to why they came on the mountain vacation, it seemed that they were there for the same thing; to get away from the stresses of school and other club activities. Both Chiya and Kyoya came off the phone, judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't happy. "Bad news, I'm afraid..." was all Kyoya could say, because he was cut straight across by Chiya. "We're stuck like this. The stupid travel agency booked the cabin for both of us, and there's nothing they can do about it," Chiya explained. "We're stuck like this. Unless one group decides to leave now." "We're not going," Tamaki told them. "We've been looking forward to this vacation." "So have we," Sayuri countered. "Yeah! Milady has been making us practise non-stop, and we need a break," Ryoko added. "So, we're all staying here, together?" Haruhi asked, glancing from one girl to another. Haruhi was a tad annoyed at the turn of events, because she had hoped that she wouldn't have to keep up the facade of her being a boy, and could actually relax. But, with the three girls staying there, she would have to continue to pretend to be a boy. Chapter Two ~ Settling In Mori helped Chiya and Sayuri bring their suitcases and Ryoko's suitcase into the cabin. Chiya couldn't help commenting on how nice it was to meet someone both chivalrous and not self absorbed. That's when it came to the problem of were everyone was going to sleep. "Well, there's five rooms," Kaoru said, after counting the doors leading off to bedrooms. Honey came out of the fifth bedroom door. "There's two beds in each room," Honey told them. "I'll share a room with Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, from the sofa he sat on beside Haruhi. "I'll pass on that," Haruhi said, bluntly. "I'm not sharing with Ryoko, sharing a dorm with her is bad enough," Chiya said, she cast a glance to Haruhi. "You could share with me?" "Alright," Haruhi said, nodding her head. Once everyone had chosen a room, everyone put their suitcases in their rooms to unpack. Tamaki and Kyoya shared the room on the furthest left, on the left was Honey and Mori, the middle room was Ryoko and Sayuri, on the right was Hikaru and Kaoru, far right was Haruhi and Chiya. While Sayuri unpacked, Ryoko kicked off her shoes then lounged on her own bed, looking up at the ceiling. "The boys are pretty cute, aren't they?" Ryoko asked her friend. Sayuri was busy unpacking her things, to take any notice of what Ryoko was saying. Her coats, t-shirts, waistcoats and jeans were put on coat hangers, and hung on the right side of the wardrobe. Her shoes and boots were put at the bottom. Everything else was put into the bottom two drawers of the dresser. "I noticed that you took a liking to that boy with the bunny," Ryoko said, while throwing a sock that had somehow ended up on her bed at Sayuri. "Well, he is adorable," Sayuri said, stating the obvious. As a clear subject change, she added, "Are you planning on unpacking at all?" "Na. I'll just take stuff out of it as and when I feel like it," Ryoko said, laying back down on the bed. Sayuri sighed. Now she wished that Chiya or that Haruhi boy was her roommate, then she wouldn't be rooming with the laziest girl in their whole school. "I will unpack for you, just don't throw all your things all over the floor." "I promise nothing," Ryoko replied, with a smile. After unzipping one of Ryoko's two suitcases, Sayuri had to organise the clothes that Ryoko had dumped in there. While Sayuri organised the clothes, Ryoko fell asleep. The clothes were put into six piles; tops/tshirts/waistcoats, coats, jeans/trousers, skirts, dresses, underwear/socks. There was three pairs of shoes; the black shoes that Ryoko had kicked off, knee-high boots, boots suitable for wearing in the snow. Sayuri put the shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe, on the left side of the wardrobe. Underwear and socks was divided between the top two drawers of the dresser. All of the other clothes were hung up on the left side of the wardrobe. During all of this, Ryoko fidgeted around on the bed, punched her pillow a couple of times to make it comfortable. Took off her jacket, and tossed it at the bottom of the bed - it was added to a pile by Sayuri. Thought about the guys that they were staying in this cabin with. Yawned, trying to make Sayuri do so, she failed. Then started practising singing different notes. There was a gentle knock on the door, jolting Ryoko awake. "Mmn... who's that?" Ryoko muttered, sleepily. "Who is it?" Sayuri called, while putting a skirt on a hanger. "It's Tamaki," said the owner of that name, through the door. "Who?" Sayuri asked, unable to assign a face to that name. "The tall blonde idiot," Ryoko whispered. "I mean, come in," Sayuri corrected. The doorknob clicked, as Tamaki turned it, to open the door. "Haruhi and Honey have prepared something to eat, will you be joining us?" "I could eat," Ryoko said, as she forced herself off the comfortable bed. Already at the table, the other host boys sans Honey, and Chiya were all ready sat at the table. Chiya had gotten a phone call, and was currently in the process of telling the person all about the mix up. Occasionally, she would blush, before resuming speaking. When Ryoko and Sayuri joined them, Honey and Haruhi came in with the food. "All we could make was egg rolls and rice. There's hardly anything in the cupboards," Haruhi said, as she gave each person three egg rolls. "We have lots of cake!" Honey told them all, while he served up the rice. Dinner was served by both Haruhi and Honey. But, there was a clear divide between the two groups. Ten minutes into dinner, Ryoko decided to reach out to one of the hosts. "So, are you all like in a club or something?" Ryoko asked, before munching on a bite of cake. "A host club," Haruhi informed her, with the same lack of enthusiasm. "But, we're all friends too," Tamaki added, with his over enthusiasm in contrast to Haruhi's. Tamaki smiled at Haruhi, causing all three girls to wonder if Haruhi was in actual fact a girl, or that both Haruhi and Tamaki were gay. The girls were sure they were hiding something, but they couldn't say something about it with out evidence. "Are you girls Ouran students? I don't think I've seen you in the club room," Hikaru said, looking at each girl in turn. "Yeah, all girls come to our host club," Kaoru chimed in. "No, we're not," Chiya said, flatly. The three girls exchanged looks with each other, then looked over at Haruhi. Now they recognised her. Haruhi was a girl. She was the leading lady in Memoir of a Senorita, albeit very temporary. Chiya was given the role after Haruhi, due to Chiya not needing to lip sync. Chapter Three ~ The Avalanche Everyone had finished eating, so Chiya, Sayuri and Ryoko volunteered to do the dishes, so they could have time to talk. It didn't take Chiya long to come up with a well organised productive way of washing the plates; Chiya doing the actual washing, Sayuri on drying, and Ryoko to not even touch a single plate. "Do you think it's her?" Sayuri asked, while wiping the plate that was just handed to her. "Yeah it is! I'll even go get my poster to prove it," Ryoko told her. "You actually brought the poster with you?" Chiya asked, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Ryoko hadn't moved from the spot she was told to stand in. "Yep! That one, plus the Memoir of a Senorita poster with you in it, and the one for Crimson Goddess," Ryoko replied. "Go get it, I'd like to have a look before I'm sure," Sayuri told her, as she added the plate to the pile of dried plates. Ryoko left the kitchen, she didn't acknowledge the hosts sat on the sofas, deep in conversation. The cardboard rolls that Ryoko used to keep her posters safe were at the bottom of her suitcase. They were at the top, but when Sayuri unpacked, they were left at the bottom. When she opened the first one, she found the poster for the Crimson Goddess, the next was Memoir of Senorita but with Chiya as the leading lady. So, by power of deduction, the last one was the one she was looking for. Kyoya was sat at the table on his laptop, making sure he was facing the other hosts, so they couldn't look over his shoulder to peek at what he was doing. The other hosts sat on the sofas, discussing the three girls. They knew that something was strange about them, but none of them could put their finger on it, even Mori who kept very quiet on the matter - very much like his usual stoicness. "Maybe they're secret agents," Tamaki said, voicing one of his wild theories that were of course the result on an over active imagination. "Come to spy on us, and report back to their secret society!" "Naw, Sayu-chan is too cute to be a secret agent," Honey cut in. "Well, they already knew about Haruhi," Hikaru said. He would voice his opinions, now that Tamaki had already put in his idiotic thoughts. "Or suspected as much," Kaoru said, finishing Hikaru's sentence. "You know, I don't really care if they know," Haruhi admitted. "I keep it a secret at school, and I'm tired of it. If I didn't have to pay back my debt, I would have told the whole school months ago. At breakfast tomorrow, if they don't know already, I'm going to tell them. Then, I can just enjoy this trip with out pretending to be someone I'm not." "Chiya-chan is pretty smart, y'know, she might have figured it out," Honey said. "And, Sayu-chan knew right away." "I hope you're right, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said, giving him a subtle smile. "But, what about them?" Hikaru asked, voicing what they were all thinking. "We know almost nothing about them," Kaoru said, finishing Hikaru's sentence. Kyoya was on his laptop, doing a background check on the three girls. "Ryoko Ueda, 17 years old, has one sister, and her mother left when she was an infant, her father has toured Japan, creating critiques for various tourist establishments. Sayuri Maruyama, 17 years old, both her mother and father own a successful hotel chain. Chiya Nakayama, 16 years old, there is very little about her past that I can find," Kyoya said, reading from the screen. All of them remained silent as they listened to what Kyoya had to say. Tamaki was the first to speak. "What school do they attend? Because, I haven't seen them at Ouran." Everyone watch Kyoya as his fingers touched the keys on the laptop, gliding over them, in his search for the information that he wanted to know. "St. Lobelia Academy," Kyoya said, when the information appeared on the screen. "LOBELIA?!!!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, at the top of their voices. The ground began to shake, and the sounds of the snow crashing against the walls echoed through the small cabin. Kyoya quickly closed his laptop, and ducked under the table. The other Hosts sans Tamaki - who grabbed onto Haruhi and began whimpering, dropped to the floor. Haruhi pushed him off her and dropped to the floor also. Tamaki dived after her, convinced he was shielding her from something. Once the ground began to shake, Chiya and Suyuri screamed, and grabbed hold of each other. Ryoko was relieved that she hadn't removed her poster from the tube yet, she ducked to the floor, to shield it with her own body. She would rather get injured herself, than allow any harm to come to one of her posters. Mori stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. He didn't care if any harm came to him, he wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to the three girls. It was difficult for him to walk in a straight line, but he had to check on them. "Mori-sempai! You could be killed!" Haruhi yelled after him. Mori just ignored her. He tried to force the door open, but it was blocked off. A shelf unit had collapsed, and locked the girls inside. He banged his fist against the door, to see if any of them could respond. "HELP!" Sayuri shouted. Chiya screamed, as some debris landed on her. "HELP US! CHIYA IS HURT!" Sayuri shouted. Sayuri tried to push the unit, but she wasn't strong enough. "RYOKO, PUT THAT POSTER DOWN AND HELP!" "NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE!" Ryoko shouted back. "Stand back," Mori told them. Sayuri had to drag Ryoko out of the way of the door, which wasn't easy, since Sayuri wasn't very strong, and Ryoko weighed almost the same as she did. Mori tried kicking the door, but the sound only made more snow crash down onto the cabin. He kicked again, aiming for one of the hinges, the wood around it splintered, so he was able to tear the door off. Category:Scarly Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Stories Category:Honey Stories Category:Kyoya Stories Category:Tamaki Stories Category:Haruhi Stories Category:Hikaru Stories Category:Kaoru Stories Category:Mori Stories